This invention concerns roof ridge assemblies, especially for conservatories.
It is known to construct conservatory roofs from polycarbonate roofing panels supported between glazing bars. The glazing bars are supported and connected at one end to a ridge structure and at the other end are supported by and connected to an eaves structure. Such ridge structures comprise a pair of flanges which the glazing bars are supported on and connected to. A ridge capping is connected to the ridge structure and provides cover for the ridge structure and the ends of both glazing bars and roofing panels. The ridge capping comprises two downwardly extending flaps or wings which overlie the ridge structure and the ends of the glazing bars and roofing panels to provide such cover. The wings of the ridge capping are kept spaced apart from the roofing panels so as to define a passageway therebetween in order to allow ventilation of the ridge structure and consequently the interior of the conservatory.
Manufacturers are continually seeking to reduce the time taken to assemble such conservatories since reduction in assembly time results in a saving of costs as well as to improve resistance to rain ingress and ventilation facilities.